For environment-friendly and energy-saving purpose, hollow glass is currently applied extensively worldwide because of unique characteristics such as heat insulation, sound insulation, and resistance against window frost and against dust pollution. For example, the German government enacts to provide that all the buildings must employ hollow glass and ordinary glass is forbidden for door or window glass pane; in the North America, the amount of use of hollow glass for windows already amounts to 95%. As the living standard is increasingly improved, hollow glass is more and more used in China and tends to be popularized.
Since hollow glass is mostly used as door or window pane which is light permeable, various curtains or window shutters need to be additionally provided to block sunlight and people's observation. However, curtains, being directly hung outside glass, are likely to become dirty and damaged, so they need to be often cleaned and maintained, which is very inconvenient. Therefore, the practitioners in the art begin to develop and research a kind of hollow glass device with a window shutter sandwiched between the hollow glass, and the hollow glass device can not only achieve the object of light adjustment and sunshade, but also keep the window shutter permanently clean and free of cleaning. However, there is a drawback with the window shutter of the current hollow glass device, that is, a window shutter turning mechanism and a window shutter elevating mechanism both employ a cord as a transmission member. Since the cord is made of a soft material, it is liable to deformation and extension and even lessening after long-term use, the turning and elevation of the window shutter cannot be accurately and quickly and effectively controlled, thereby limiting spread and use of the hollow glass device.